


Comforting Humanity's Strongest

by Kashthescribe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hugging, Platonic Hange Zoë & Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashthescribe/pseuds/Kashthescribe
Summary: Hange comforts Levi after Sasha's death
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Comforting Humanity's Strongest

Zoe Hange looked around for a certain clean freak Captain.  
She had seen him distressed and grief-stricken on Sasha's death. She was afraid of his sanity losing. Though he rarely showed, he loved those risk-taking, insanely driven brats, and Hange knew how much it pains Levi to lose one of his Cadets. Hangewas fond of Sasha as well. She was one of the liveliest in the Survey Corps.  
She looked all over for Levi. She wanted to be on his side for this once. She wanted to be there to help him live through this pain. She found him in the lone cabin with the cot. He just sat there, his hands in his hair, eyes wide with shock. He was pale as a ghost. For a moment, Hange was sure he had lost his mind and humanity forever.   
She bit her lip and sat beside humanity’s strongest.   
“Levi?” she kept her voice soft. She didn’t wanted to startle him.   
Levi expressed no sign of affirmation.   
“Levi?”  
No answer.  
Hange took his hands and removed them from his hair. His hands were cold like ice. She started to rub them with her thumbs. Levi's head still hung low.  
“Levi?” This time she really wanted him to respond. She was getting scared.  
Levi slowly lifted his head. His gaze met hers. A lone tear trickled down Levi's cheek. This was a side of Levi no one knew of. Hange’s heart clenched. She didn’t know what to do.   
Hange placed one pf her hand on Levi's cheek and brushes away the tear. Her hand lingered on his face for too long.   
She did not knew how to comfort such vulnerable Levi. He was humanity’s strongest for a reason. She recalled all the researches she had read on human psychology and behavior but it was no guide to Levi.   
Hange adjusted a pillow on the cot and picked up Levi's legs to make him lay down on it. Levi silently followed her every gesture. When she was sure Levi was well adjusted on the cot, she laid beside him.  
Levi didn’t say anything all that time. She pulled him closer, his forehead touching hers, her one arm around his shoulder and her one hand on his head.  
She softly patted his head and hummed a soft lullaby. Another tear leaves Levi's eye. She brushed this one too.  
It was Levi who quickly wrapped his arms around her and hid his face in the crook of her neck. Those muffled sobs were all she could hear. She offered no words of comfort, no lies to the man who had lost so much already. A tight embrace through the night was all Zoe Hange had to offer to Levi Ackerman.


End file.
